vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Anders
Name: Tara Anders-Price Age: 46 (Debut at 40) Status: Alive Race: Human Family: James Price (Husband), Amanda Kid (Prodigy) Affiliations: Kingdom of Haven, Haven Army Occupation: Grand Commander of Haven Army, Grand General of Haven Army (former) Aliases: Lady Anders, Grand Commander Anders, GC Birthday: November 13 Tara Anders is the Grand Commander of the Haven Army, and the successor of James Price. Stoic and quiet, Tara is an exceptionally capable fighter, besting the men of the army easily. She has a great respect for Price, and would sacrifice her life for him without a thought. This respect eventually turned into love, and they have become very close, eventually marrying. Her relationship with Price has tempered his hatred for The Pack, whom she saved him from by making a deal with Archerios Cloudsmith to remove the bounties that were placed on the pack members. Tara has, and will, go to The Pack for aid if the country requires it. Mortally wounded during the rebellion of Master General Thade Saldar, Tara was saved by Archerios and turned into a werewolf by Erykas Liandri to save her life. After the battle of Haven City, she has since returned to being a Human. Appearance Tara stands 5'8, and has dirty-blonde shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes. She carries a number of small scars from her years in the military. She is seen in her polished armor nearly all the time, and with her twin swords never far from her. After the Drom Canyons Arc, Tara has lost half of her left leg, and uses an advanced wooden prosthetic. Abilities & Powers Military Being Grand Commander for the Haven Army, the highest rank possible, Tara has full control over virtually all of the army. Her orders are military law. Tara has the authority to declare war, to create bounties, can execute on sight, and can (but never does so) refuse an order from the King. She can promote any soldier to any rank below her own. Tara has long been held in the highest regard as the best fighter and leader within Haven's forces. Her exceptional leadership and battlefield mastery made her selection to succeed Price a no brainer. History The Devil's Sun Seven years before the story began, and eleven years before her debut, Anders, back then Liutenant, was stationed in a military base in Jin'sear, a barren country across the sea of Haven. The base was located in Blaze Bay, known as The Devil's Sun. It was a scorching hot desert with daily sandstorms that could strip flesh from bone. It got its name, because the land used to be a massive body of water, which was entirely dried up by the merciless sun. There, Tara was part of a force of 3,000 soldiers. Their task, was to ensure that one of the native empires, who had intentions of invading Haven, never got a chance to do so. Trivia A running gag is Tara being the target of affection and crushes from multiple major characters. In total, the number of people that have had attraction to her past or present is 8. Category:People Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Soldier